Shougen
by istorya
Summary: It was the only thing he has of him. A living testimony that he was once his. A Sasunaru Oneshot! AU


**Shougen**  
**(Testimony)  
Written by: **Disordered Thoughts

**Summary: **It was the only thing he has of him. A living testimony that he was once his.  
**Disclaimer**: I know it's not mine T_T  
**AN:** Another oneshot. I need to get the plot bunnies out of my head...this story came up after listening to the song SHOUGEN by SID in a loop.  
**Warning:** Alternative Universe, male x male, OOC, smut  
**Beta: **Shin Sei (She is love!)

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto bit the tip of his ballpoint pen while staring at the contract. It was another day for him; another busy, hectic week. There were papers to sign, meetings to attend and a possible out of the country business trip before the week ends. You can say he was a very busy man.

Blue eyes, deep as the ocean scanned the contract. A joint venture with Sharingan Enterprise. He knew that signing it meant that his company, Namikaze Enterprise would gain more popularity and more credential.

Sharingan Enterprise was a huge company that specialized in military arms and security while Namikaze Enterprises, specialized in software engineering and security. Combining the two would be very lethal.

As the President of the Namikaze Enterprise, he knew that only a fool would pass this up.

He didn't want to be that fool.

He didn't want to be an idiot.

Again.

However, signing the contract will mean one thing. He would see him again.

Him.

The very person that stole his heart and broke it into million pieces.

Great.

A knock was heard from his office door and his secretary, a long-haired blond woman poked her head in saying, "Sir, Uchiha Itachi is here to see you."

If he only could jump out from his office window to escape he would. Unfortunately he couldn't for several reasons.

1.) His office is on the 30th floor of a 35 floor story building.

2.) It would be unwise to escape a meeting with_ the_ Uchiha Itachi.

3.) Escape was futile. Time to face reality.

"Send him in Ino-san." He said curtly.

After a few minutes, Uchiha Itachi entered his office. The Uchiha stood almost 7 feet tall. His long hair was tied in a tight ponytail. His black and gray suit fit him so well, you could see the contour of his well toned body.

Uchiha Itachi, the President of Sharingan Enterprises, the wet dream of many gay men and the sexual fantasy of many women was now sitting in front of Uzumaki Naruto.

"You're looking good, Naruto." Itaci greeted, a smirk coming to his lips.

Naruto mentally winced. He looked so alike him. Especially that god damned smirk.

"Thanks Itachi." Naruto replied, trying to be cheerful. "I guess you're here because of the contract. I have to be frank, I haven't signed it. I'm still going through it."

"Ah I see, I'm not actually here for that. I know that as much as possible, you are gonna avoid that." Itachi replied, smirking even more.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the comment but he dismissed it. Asking why would definitely lead to that topic he didn't want to discuss.

Especially with him.

"What are you here for then?" Naruto asked.

"I am here to give you this." Itachi replied handing Naruto a white and blue envelope.

The blond-haired man took the envelope. Seeing the front made his heart stop for a second. The Uchiha family crest and the words Uchiha-Haruno Wedding were boldly printed on it.

"Sasuke is getting married this weekend. You're invited." Itachi said, looking at the blonde with a scrutinizing gaze.

Naruto tried to reel in the horrible feeling but failed miserably. He forced a smile and said, "T-that's nice but you know that he would never invite me."

Itachi gave him a knowing look and asked, "Why not? After all you are best of friends."

"Were Itachi, we _were_ best friends." Naruto replied bitterly.

Itachi sighed and said, "My little brother really did hurt you a lot."

"I'm not going Itachi. Please congratulate him for me." Naruto replied, putting the invitation down.

Itachi's scrutinizing gaze softened. He could see the pain in the blonde's eyes. After all those years, the blonde was still suffering from what his little brother had done.

"All right. I will tell him that." Itachi replied, standing up.

"And… the contract. I will have it signed and sent to your office." Naruto replied.

"Ah. You're agreeing to it?"

"Because I am not an idiot." Naruto replied stressing the last word out. Not an idiot anymore.

After that, Itachi left the office leaving Naruto reminiscing the past.

~SasuNaru~

**START OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi. He had this annoying duck-butt raven-blue colored hair. His black onyx eyes were cold and piercing. He was rather a loner and socially inept too. He didn't like mingling with people and was an absolute bastard.

The only person who could stand him was his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto; the blonde-haired and blue eyed hyperactive idiot as what Sasuke called him. The both of them grew up together since their families were close to each other.

Sasuke grew up as an Uchiha. His father was a well-known General in the military and his older brother starting up a company in military arms. Uzumaki Naruto was the son of the famed Minato Namikaze, the leading software engineer in Japan. His mother, Kushina was a famous police officer at that time.

Minato was best of friends with Sasuke's father, making their families close enough to be related. When a famed criminal named Kyuubi killed Naruto's parents, the two boys got even closer.

Naruto had to live with them during his elementary days before his legal guardian Jiraiya Uzumaki, Kushina's uncle could finally adopt him. Despite that, Sasuke and Naruto remained best of friends until they reached High School.

It was in High School when they started their rivalry because of Haruno Sakura. She was a pretty girl with pink hair and jade green eyes; a total heartthrob. Naruto fell in love with her unfortunately Sakura fell in love with Sasuke.

It didn't help that Uchiha Sasuke was also popular with girls during that time. Naruto wanted to be like Sasuke who was very good at everything. He was seen as an idiot and a loser. He struggled to beat Sasuke in everything he did but the Uchiha just kept winning.

Despite this intense rivalry, their friendship didn't disappear.

College changed everything. He and Naruto went to two different universities. Sasuke got accepted in a prestigious military school and majored in Business and Military arms. He dreamed of helping his older brother manage the company. While Naruto, despite having bad grades managed to get into Tokyo University because of his mass knowledge in software engineering. This didn't deter their friendship either. They tried to meet up every weekend as much as possible

It was in College that Naruto realized that he was not as straight he thought he was. He was actually bisexual. His attraction to Sakura disappeared much to the delight of the girl. Naruto then realized that he was attracted to his best friend. Why? He could not explain.

Naruto avoided Sasuke like a plague when he realized it. It annoyed Sasuke like hell. So one day at school, he ambushed the blond and asked him out on a drinking spree at his apartment. The blonde wasn't able to refuse because, knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

The blonde knew it was a mistake having a drinking spree with his best friend that he was lusting… no, loving after. After six bottles of sake and 3 shots of tequila, he blurted out he was gay and was in love with Sasuke.

Upon realizing this, Naruto paled and was ready to make a break for it. However, he didn't expect a pair of lips on his. He didn't expect for Sasuke to shove his tongue in his mouth and pin him to the floor.

The kiss was intense, hot and very sexy. The brunette broke the kiss only to lift Naruto's shirt off. Once the shirt was gone, Naruto blushed ten fold when he saw Sasuke eyeing him like a predator.

"You grew a lot, dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Of course I have teme!" he snapped angrily but anger was soon forgotten when Sasuke grabbed his manhood inside his pants saying, "I meant this."

The raven then started pumping his erect manhood as he attacked Naruto's neck nipping and biting. Naruto moaned as his hands traverse to Sasuke's ass, gripping it.

Sasuke stopped his ministration, and undressed himself from his top to his pants. Naruto felt his dick twitch when he found that Sasuke was commando under those tight jeans of his.

"Now, let's get these awful pants off you." Sasuke replied in a husky voice. You can say that Naruto needed a new pair pants as soon Sasuke got it off him.

"Ahh Sasuke!" Naruto moaned wantonly as the raven started to lick the sides of his shaft. He moaned more when the brunette reached out to one of his nipples playing with it.

Sasuke took a peek and was delighted to see that Naruto was flushed and lust was written all over his face. He then took the dick into his mouth and started sucking.

"Mmnnn... ahhh... Sas... ahhh" Naruto replied feeling the hot cavern on his manhood. It was all too much for him.

Sasuke felt that the blonde was about to come and stopped. The blonde gave him a dirty look.

"Now, now dobe, you can't come unless I'm satisfied too." He then crashed his lips onto Naruto drowning the moans of pleasure as he started to pump again.

He then raised Naruto's right leg on his shoulders saying, "What a beautiful sight we have here." Naruto's manhood was fully erect and a puckered hole. Sasuke got harder at the sight.

He then asked Naruto to suck his fingers. The blonde complied without hesitation. After that, Sasuke pressed a finger in the puckered hole. This made Naruto buck his hips.

"Ah Sas... g-get it out."

"Shhh... just relax, it's just one finger." Sasuke cooed. He then pushed his finger in and out eliciting sexy sounds from the blonde beneath him. He then inserted another finger making scissoring sounds, trying to stretch the blonde as possible.

"God you're tight." Sasuke exclaimed as he kissed Naruto on his eyes. Naruto moaned, "Ahhh Sasuke... ahhh...."

"I'm gonna put my dick in you and I'm gonna swallow you whole Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"S-Sasuke... ahhh..."

Sasuke took his fingers out. He positioned his hard penis into Naruto's entrance and said, "Get ready dobe." and with that he pushed.

Naruto screamed at the force. Tears started building his eyes. Sasuke made thrusting movements as he lifted the blonde's left leg onto his shoulders.

"N-Naruto, so tight... so good."

"S-sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed reaching out to his raven-haired lover. Sasuke grabbed him, pulling him up. He began to thrust more into the blonde, making him cling unto him.

"Ahh, more! Sasuke! Ahhh... harder!" Naruto gasped out as he felt his prostate being hit over and over again. It was euphoric. He clung to Sasuke and added more friction. The raven gripped Naruto's neglected member and started pumping it again.

Soon, orgasm came for the both of them. Both of them collapsed on the floor, panting. Naruto felt the Sandman working on him and soon drifted off to sleep not noticing that Sasuke pulled out of him.

The raven smiled softly as he spooned the blonde into his arms saying, "I love you too."

After that night, they were officially a couple. When Sakura heard about it, she threw a fit. Sasuke was supposed to be hers. Eventually, Sakura simmered down and let them be, well as Naruto thought.

Halfway through their college life, the world came crashing down on Naruto. Sasuke told him that he was breaking up with him.

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"My father found about us."

"He was against it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course he would be stupid. He said it was not normal and it should stop." Sasuke replied looking annoyed. "He also said that I would be working side by side with aniki in Sharingan and you would inherit Namikaze Enterprise as soon we got off college."

Naruto shakes his head and exclaimed, "And so?"

"Don't you get it you dolt? It's bad for the image! Future Vice-President of Sharingan and Future President of Namikaze, gay for each other!"

**"But that's what we are Sasuke!"** Naruto exclaimed.

"Look, my father is serious about me having to break up with you." Sasuke exclaimed.

"And you will? Because your father says so?" Naruto demanded. "You're not going even fight for us?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and said, "I am fighting for us! I told father I love you and I am not giving you up, but..."

**"But? But what?!"** Naruto asked, almost screaming.

Sasuke felt his heart clenching when he saw tears from Naruto's eyes. He couldn't believe he is doing this.

"**But I have to!** I would lose everything. He will disown me." Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto felt like he was punched in the guts. That was the reason?

"Look, my dream to work with aniki is just around the corner. I don't want to lose that... Naruto I..."

"I understand."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Did he hear it right?

"I will break-up with you Sasuke for your dream..." Naruto replied, looking down.

"Naruto I do still love you. I promise you, as soon as I get into Sharingan, I will come back for you." Sasuke replied, embracing the blonde.

Naruto nods his head. He believed in Sasuke. He will come back for him. That was a promise.

After they broke-up, they weren't able to meet, as often they wanted too, even as friends. Busy schedules, thesis and school pressure piled up. However, Naruto still had his hold on Sasuke's promise. He would send email and SMS to him even if the raven would not respond back.

However, promises were meant to be broken. On the eve of their graduation, he saw Sasuke with Sakura on a date at an expensive restaurant. Then he heard from Itachi that when Sasuke broke up with him, he and Sakura became a couple. It broke Naruto's heart but he needed to hear it from Sasuke. So he pleaded with the raven to meet him up. And so they did meet.

"The reason you told me, about your father not agreeing with us together was a lie, wasn't it?" Naruto asked, his voice low and with a hint of anger.

Sasuke didn't look at him and merely nodded his head. He was found out.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you lie?"

Sasuke then looked at him with a smirk on his face, "You are really an idiot. I don't love you anymore. I'm tired of you. You and your idiocy. Everything!"

"Bastard."

"Yeah I am bastard. Look here dobe, it's over." Sasuke replied.

Naruto bit his lip. He reeled the tears away and said, "Fine, you broke your promise but I will promise you and I will swear upon my life, you will regret this Uchiha Sasuke." With that Naruto left. He didn't see Sasuke cry, whispering I love you and I'm sorry, all over again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

~SasuNaru~

Three years have passed since then. He didn't contact Sasuke and the brunette didn't contact him. He would see him time to time with Sakura on dinner parties held by high societies but Naruto would ignore him and entertain himself by hanging around his business partner Sabaku Gaara, the CEO of Sabaku Industries who specialized in software programs.

And now, the raven made contact with him through a wedding invitation. Why? To see if he was over him? To torture him? God, he wanted to scream and attack the Uchiha.

Naruto knew that his heart still longed for him. That he was still in-love with the Uchiha. However, all he had were memories of him. It was the only thing he had of him. A living testimony that he was once his.

~SasuNaru~

**SHARINGAN ENTERPRISE**

Sasuke sighed. He had been staring at a picture for an hour now. It's been hour since Itachi left to give the wedding invitation to him.

Uzumaki Naruto. The love of his life. The only person he had ever loved truly only to hurt him the most. He didn't mean to hurt the blonde. It was the only way to save Naruto from Haruno Sakura's wrath.

"Sasuke."

"Aniki"

"He is not coming, little brother. He is obviously still hurt." Itachi replied sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs inside Sasuke's office.

Sasuke closed his eyes saying, "He will come, aniki."

"How can you be so sure? He changed a lot already. He is no longer the same dobe or idiot you used to call." Itachi pointed out.

Sasuke smirked at this and said, "I am aware of that Itachi." He then opened his eyes and looked at the picture he was holding and said, "However, his feelings for me haven't changed one a bit."

"You are so sure of yourself Sasuke."

"That's because no matter how hard he tried to mask it and hide it, his eyes tell it all aniki." Sasuke commented.

Itachi sighed and said, "Very well, I will have the suit delivered to him tomorrow."

"Thanks aniki."

"Hn. Foolish little brother. If you only had told father and I about this, you and Naruto won't have to suffer like this." Itachi replied knowingly.

Sasuke smiled softly, still looking at the picture on his hands and said, "I know... I know..."

He then placed the picture on his table. It was a picture of a smiling Naruto in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke.

~SasuNaru~

**THE NEXT DAY  
****UZUMAKI HOUSEHOLD**

He stared at the package. It was a white tuxedo with blue lining. What the hell? Naruto frowned. Why on earth did Itachi send him this? He then takes the card on the box and reads it.

_FOR THE WEDDING_

Naruto fished out his cellphone and dialed Itachi's number.

"Hello?"

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?"

"I presume you received it?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Duh! Didn't I say I'm not going? And even if I'm going, I can afford my own tux."

"Now, now Naruto. Please just accept that whether you are going to the wedding or not." Itachi said.

"And why would I?"

Itachi sighed. "It's a start of saying I'm sorry" and with that he ended the call.

Naruto stared at his phone saying, "Sorry? What? I didn't fucking understand!" his eyes then traverse to the tuxedo and sighed. There was no point throwing or burning it.

Maybe, maybe he'll attend the wedding.

"I guess it's really time to let you go now huh, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered closing his eyes as tears escaped from them.

~SasuNaru~

**WEDDING DAY**

Naruto stepped out of his car and had the valet park it. He entered the temple gates, seeing a lot of people. He saw Gaara among them.

"Yo Gaara." he greeted.

The Sabaku eyed him and said, "You actually came. I thought this wedding will not continue at all."

"Huh? What do you mean? Sakura is not yet here?" Naruto asks.

Gaara gives him a look and said, "Ahh you didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

Gaara smirks and hands him the invitation saying, "There is no Haruno Sakura."

Naruto's eyes widened as he read what was written on the invitation.

_UCHIHA-UZUMAKI WEDDING_

What's going on? The wedding invitation he had said Uchiha-Haruno Wedding. Was this some kind of a sick joke?

"This is your wedding Naruto. You're going to get married to Sasuke." Gaara pointed out.

Naruto raised his head and his eyes met onyx. Sasuke was at the steps of the temple looking at him. The blonde frowned. He went up the steps demanding, "What is the meaning of this Sasuke? Where is Sakura?"

"Why look for someone who is not here dobe?" Sasuke replied, looking smug.

Naruto grits his teeth at him saying, "Don't fucking call me that. I am not a dobe. I am not an idiot anymore so don't you dare call me that."

"You are still an idiot. Like I said, Sakura is not here and what Gaara said this is your wedding." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said angrily, "I am not marrying you! You don't even love me!"

"But I do"

**"Liar! You are such a fucking liar!"** Naruto exclaimed, clenching his fist. "You told me you were tired of me and broke up with me. Now, you are saying you love me? Screw you, Uchiha!"

Sasuke dropped his smirk and said, "Let me explain Naruto..."

"Don't! I don't need it!" Naruto exclaimed. With that he went down the stairs as fast as he could.

Itachi sighed at this saying, "Your bride is running away otouto."

"No he is not." Sasuke replied going after Naruto.

The blonde hurried towards the parking lot looking for his car. Damn valet, where did he park his car anyway? And his keys! Where was that fucking valet anyway?

**"Naruto!"**

"You, you stay away from me!" Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sasuke gives the blonde a pleading look and said, "Listen to me Naruto, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You know what, if you said three years ago, I would have believed you but it's fucking too late for that!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Sasuke took a step forward saying, "Sakura threatened your future and I was forced to break up with you."

"What the fuck are you saying? How can that pink-headed bitch be a threat to me?"

Sasuke sighed. Here it goes. "Sakura approached me one day with legal and authentic documents that you are not the true son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze."

"What?"

The raven then fished out a paper from his pockets, handing it to Naruto and said, "Read it. It's part of the adoption papers. You were not the true heir. Kushina-san was impotent and could not give birth so they decide to adopt a boy with similar features with Minato-san."

Naruto grab the papers and read it. "This... so what? They loved me like their real child!" Naruto exclaimed.

"They did but when they were murdered they weren't able to write their own will. Of course, because you were the only child everything goes to you with or without the will because everyone presumes you are their kid by blood." Sasuke explains. "However, Minato-san had a child outside wedlock. That is Sakura."

"That is a lie!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's the truth Naruto." Itachi replied appearing behind Sasuke. "Sakura managed to produce an authentic DNA test."

Naruto shook his head. All this information was too much from him. He felt like he was going insane.

"Because of this, this makes Sakura the beneficial heir instead of you because she shares the same blood despite her being illegitimate. The board members will still choose a true-blooded Namikaze." Itachi replied.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Sakura made a deal with me. She won't let this truth out if I break up with you. I did what she wanted to do because I want to protect you. I don't want your dreams to be destroyed by that."

"But you could have told me about it. I could have helped! I mean it was about me you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair saying, "I know! I was desperate, I panicked. I agreed and I broke your heart!"

"Then tell me, for three years, why only now? Why only now you approach me and tell me this?! Why Sasuke?!" Naruto demanded, hot tears falling from his blue eyes.

"Because it took that long looking for the diary of Minato-san that was stolen by Kyuubi when he murdered your parents." Sasuke answered.

Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "We thought there was no will but in fact there was and it was in that diary. We managed to obtain it and have the will legalized for you and not Sakura to be the legit heir of Namikaze Enterprises." Sasuke replied, taking another step forward towards the blonde.

"My foolish little brother was doing the search by on his own for over two years. On the third year I managed to get it out from him. My father and I pulled out all of sources to help him and we did." Itachi replied, smirking.

Naruto snorted, "Damn it bastard. You're too proud to ask for help and because of that look what happened!"

"I know and I admit I was wrong. So please Naruto..." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke... what about Sakura?"

"She fled the country already. When we presented the will, she knew she lost and immediately left. She knew I would leave her at the drop at the hat and go back to you." Sasuke explained.

"Like I would accept you easily." Naruto exclaimed not noticing that the raven was now just one arm's length away from him.

Sasuke smirks and said, "That's why I did this."

"A wedding? Are you daft? You broke up with me, at least try courting me!" Naruto exclaimed blushing. "Besides I haven't forgiven you yet."

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand saying, "I don't need to court you for your feelings for me haven't changed. My feelings are still the same too."

Tears still continued to fall from blue eyes. "Sasuke, you bastard. You cannot imagine my suffering when you left me. You idiot!"

"Yeah I am an idiot." Sasuke replied, wiping the tears away.

Naruto looked at Sasuke asking, "How can you be so sure that I still love you Sasuke?"

"Your eyes tell me that you do. You know that your eyes cannot lie to me." Sasuke replied lovingly.

This answer made Naruto smile softly. Sure, he was still angry, he hadn't forgiven the Uchiha yet, but maybe, if he accepted Sasuke again he would be able to start to forgive and start healing.

"Fine bastard, I will marry you." Naruto replied looking away with this cute blush on his cheeks.

The raven pulled him into a hug kissing his temple saying, "Thank you Naruto."

"But remember, forgiving you will take time." Naruto mumbled.

"I know. What's important right now is that you still love me and I love you. You still love me right?"

Naruto closes his eyes, kissing the raven softly on his lips and said, "Yeah, I still love you bastard."

And so they got married that day.

~SasuNaru~

A year has passed since then. A lot of things happened within that year.

Uchiha Itachi stepped down being the President of Sharingan Enterprise as soon it merged with Namikaze Enterprise. Now, the new merged company is now called Shippuden Enterprise. The older Uchiha decided to retire early and became the adviser to the Uzamaki and his younger brother. Sasuke became the President while Naruto became the CEO of the company.

A lot of things also changed between the couple. Sasuke made sure to make it up to his blonde. He became kinder and loving to Naruto. He made sure the blonde would always be happy.

It may be out of character for the Uchiha but doing this was the only way to show that he really did love Naruto. This act helped a lot since Naruto was trying to cope to the fact that he was adopted and Sakura nearly took his future away from him.

Also, Naruto found himself forgiving Sasuke. Why wouldn't he? He loved the raven but it seems his husband didn't believe he had forgiven him, not like he told him. Also, it seemed that Sasuke took it up to himself not to claim the blonde. Sure, they touched and kissed but there was no sex. It was like retribution for the sins Sasuke had committed against him.

Naruto loves Sasuke, so today on their first anniversary as a married couple; he was going to tell Sasuke that he was forgiven already.

~SasuNaru~

Uchiha Sasuke arrived in their penthouse sighing. It's been a long day. But it was okay. Today is their anniversary. Right now, the dobe would have probably received the flowers he had delivered for him and now to give his other present.

"Okaeri nasai teme..." Naruto replied welcoming his husband by giving the raven a shy kiss on the lips.

"Hn. Taidama." Sasuke responded back.

Naruto helped his husband take his blazer off and said, "I prepared dinner. Nothing much since it's been a hectic day."

"It's all right dobe. You know I don't like fancy stuff, besides you're a good cook." Sasuke replied, kissing the blonde on the head. Naruto chuckled as he leads his husband to the dining room.

The blonde prepared a lot of Sasuke's favorite food. The raven looked pleased by this and gave Naruto a loving embrace.

After dinner, Sasuke found himself giving Naruto his gift.

Tears formed in the blonde's eyes upon seeing it. It was a necklace with a pendant shaped like a swirl made out of crystal. He remembered ogling at it in a jewelry shop the other day.

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto replied, giving Sasuke a heartfelt hug. He then remembered his gift.

He then led the raven into their bedroom. A confused look appeared on Sasuke's face. The confusion turned to anxiety. Naruto eased his husband by planting a kiss on his lips.

"Teme, it's been awhile since we've done it." Naruto whispered sexily into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes and said, "Naruto... I..."

"I've forgiven you Sasuke, you should know by that now." Naruto replied his hand traveling on Sasuke's chest unbuttoning the polo the raven was wearing.

Sasuke smiled softly, "I know... I just needed to hear it."

"I love you Sasuke, Happy Anniversary." Naruto replied giving the raven a warm smile.

Sasuke claimed his husband lips. Their tongues met in a sexy and hungry manner. Sasuke wormed his hands on Naruto's hair then on the blonde's ass.

They broke the kiss and Naruto said, "I'm all yours Sasuke."

Sasuke then pushed the blonde on their bed. Naruto strips off his shirt and starts playing with the zipper of his jeans and teasingly said, "You wanna?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied smirking as he pounced on the blonde. He then bent down, taking the zipper with his teeth and slowly zipped it down.

The raven was delighted that their heated kiss a while ago had his husband hard. Not only that, his beloved dobe didn't wear any thing under those jeans. He then got the jeans off his husband. Naruto then fumbled with Sasuke's pants trying to get them off.

"Don't be in a hurry dobe." Sasuke replied as he kicked his pants off. He then crawled over his blonde planting kisses along the way. He reached Naruto's mouth and started another heated kiss with him.

"Ahhh Sa-suke..." Naruto moaned in between kisses as the raven rubbed his hips against his, making their erections rub each other.

"You like that?"

"Y-yes.. ahh Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed in ecstasy as he felt his erection rubbing against his husband's hard shaft.

Sasuke grab Naruto's hard penis and started rubbing it. He then asked, "Now beloved, what do you want?"

"Ah.. ah.. s-suck me Sa-suke." Naruto moaned his lusty blue eyes meeting horny onyx ones.

Sasuke gives his husband a sexy smirk and said, "Your wish is my command."

If there was one thing Naruto loved about having sex with Sasuke, it was that the brunette was very good at giving a head. He clutched the bedsheets as Sasuke sucked his hard shaft. He squirmed and moaned wantonly bucking his hips towards Sasuke's mouth. The raven had to grip Naruto's hips tightly so that he wouldn't choke. When Sasuke felt that Naruto was nearly about to cum, he stopped and started playing with Naruto's nipples.

"Sa-sa... ahh... no... I..." Naruto panted.

"What do you want Na-ru-to?"

"Let me suck you Sasuke." Naruto replied. The raven smiled. He pulled his husband towards him and sexily said, "Then you will."

Naruto bent down, taking Sasuke's hard penis. He kissed the tip and started licking the side. After a few licks, he took the penis whole and started sucking.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair in pleasure. The dobe gave good head. It felt fucking good.

"Na-... ah.. fuck... so good.."

Seeing how the blonde was on fours while sucking him off made the raven even harder. After a few more sucks, Sasuke stopped his beloved. Taking advantage of the dobe's position, he took out a bottle of lube and coated two fingers with it. He then inserted both fingers into Naruto's hole. The blonde jerked saying, "Ahh Sasuke!"

Sasuke pushed his fingers deeper making scissoring motion. His other hand found its way back to Naruto's shaft and started pumping it. When he found the blonde was stretched enough, he aligned his penis and said, "I'm entering..."

"Ah please Sasuke, I- I need you n-now." Naruto pleaded his face flushed red.

Sasuke then pushed into the ring of tight muscles. The raven moaned into the sensation. How he longed being deep inside his blonde.

"Sa.. move... onegai.."

The raven thrust further eliciting sexy sounds from Naruto. He the embraced the blonde's waist, thrusting in and out.

The blonde moaned harder and faster. His brain felt like it was melting in pleasure. "Sasuke! Ah... please touch me... ahh" he moaned as he pushed his ass impaling himself further onto Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke pumped harder whispering into the blonde's ears, "You're still fucking tight you know?"

"Ahhh..."

"And I fucking love it."

A few more thrust, both Sasuke and Naruto came. Both of them flopped on the bed panting. Sasuke pulled out and spooned the blonde into his arms tightly.

"I love you... I love you... I love you..." he whispered lovingly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto replied looking at his husband.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I know Sasuke, I know." Naruto replied, kissing the raven in the lips.

Sasuke smiled and still continued to say those three words all over and over again. He continued to say it as Naruto fell asleep.

That morning, Naruto found himself being held tightly by Sasuke. He smiled at the image of Sasuke sleeping serenely.

He remembered the I love you's that the raven showered him.

"Hn..." Sasuke moaned as he opens his eyes to see blue eyes looking at him. He smiled and planted a chaste kiss on the blonde's temple saying, "I love you, morning."

Naruto chuckles and said, "You've been saying those words a lot last night."

"That is because I wasn't able to say it to you before. I'm making up for it." Sasuke replied. "And whenever I say it, you're already asleep. I want you to hear it."

"Awww Sasuke." Naruto replied, hugging the raven. Sasuke hugged back saying, "Happy Anniversary love."

And so they continued to love and they continued to make memories together. To love one another is their testimony that they are one and nothing can tear them apart.

**Owari**

* * *

**AN:** Ah yes, finally a oneshot with a smut!


End file.
